Beginnings
by HybridDragFox
Summary: The Roman we all know and love wan't always a lying, sarcastic, criminal jackass. He was once training to be a Hunter. But that all changed due to one stupid offence. Join us as we see how the future criminal met his ice cream themed partner and how they work together to make a living.
"I'm sorry Mr. Torchwick but rules are rules. You are expelled from Beacon." Ozpin the headmaster of Beacon told a 17 year old Roman Torchwick.

"Bu- but, Why? What am I supposed to do then? You expect me to walk into Vale with nothing to my name?" Roman half asked half yelled at the calm headmaster.

"No Mr. Torchwick, I do not expect you to walk into Vale. I expect you to take a bullhead from the air docks here down to Vale." Ozpin said rather sarcastically.

 _ **One airship ride later**_

Roman got off the airship and looked back at Beacon with hate. He hated that school, he hated his teammates for not having his back, and he hated the headmaster of Beacon. With one final look he walked away from the air docks and headed towards the inner of Vale. After about five minutes of walking Roman decided to get something to eat, but he soon realized his stuff was back at Beacon being shipped back to his parents home where he refused to go back to.

"Great. Just fucking perfect. I guess I'll have to do this the hard way." Roman started walking towards the richer part of town. After he got closer to it he started looking for targets who looked like they could use a lighter wallet or purse. He spotted a man who was looking through a gift stale that had little trinkets. When the man was asking the stale owner how much a Scroll design costed Roman made his move and very carefully liberated the man's wallet from his back pocket and quickly ran away.

"Heh. Rich people never expect they'll get pickpocketed. Easy money, now let's see how much I got." Roman opened the wallet and found two twenty lien bills and credit cards. "Shit. That's all the cash he has? The rest must be on the cards. Whatever forty lien is enough for food for a few days. Now I remember seeing a burger place coming here." He took the money out and put into his pocket and found that he still had his scroll. "Well… At least I still have this. Six fifty seven, I need to find a place to stay after this. Fuck it, I'll sleep in an alleyway for tonight."

After finding the burger place he ordered a large burger and headed outside to find a nice place to settle for the night. He found a place next to a box and sat and started to eat. A minute later the box next to him started to move slightly. Curious he lifted the box open and saw a small girl around six years old wearing what used to be a grey shirt and black shorts with pink and brown hair and matching eyes. Those said eyes were looking fearfully up at Roman as the girl moved as far away from Roman as she could in the box. Feeling a pang of sorrow while looking at the girl and how hungry she looked he offered the rest of his burger to her. After looking between the half eaten burger and Roman's smiling face she slowly crept forward and grabbed the burger and started wolfing the food down.

"Yeah. I bet you're hungry. You look starved." Roman said to the mysterious girl. After a while of watching her eat he started to get up only to have the girl grab the sleeve of his shirt pleading him to stay. "Look I'm glad you liked the food but I have to find a place to stay for the night." Roman made the girl let go and stood up and walked away. After he reached the opening of the alleyway he looked back and saw the girl was right behind him. "Look kid I appreciate that you think I'm a nice person but go away. I'm not dealing with this everyday." Roman said to the girl as he turned back around and walked away. After a minute of walking he turned around to see if she was still following him. To his pleasure and slight sadness she was gone.

About an hour later he found another alleyway that looked to be less garbage filled and found an as comfortable spot as you can get in an alleyway and quickly fell asleep. When morning rolled around Roman slowly woke up. When he was fully awake something felt different to him. His chest seemed to be heavier than normal. When he looked down he saw the same girl from the previous day curled up on his lap with her head resting on his chest. "Why me? Why does this stuff happen to me at the worst of times?" Roman spoke into the morning air. After he said that the girl sleeping in his lap woke up and looked up at Roman with fear in her eyes because he seemed pissed at what was happening. Roman noticed that the girl woke up and looked into her pink and brown eyes as she looked fearfully into his green eyes. "Look kid, I can't take care of you. I get that you don't have anywhere to go but neither do I. I don't know what you expect me to do!" Roman yelled in anger at the girl who curled up in a ball when he yelled. When Roman saw her curl up he made a decision that he wouldn't regret. "Okay. Kid. What is your name by the way?" The girl didn't respond but got up and walked and grabbed an old newspaper and brought it to Roman. She pointed out the word Neapolitan. "Neopolitan? That's your name? Is it okay if I call you Neo for short?" The girl looked extremely happy and shook her head yes.

 **Author's Notes: Hey, Dragon here. This is how I feel like Roman and Neo met, and hopefully this is going to continue if I can think of anymore things to add to it. If this gets noticed and gets a decent amount of favorites and follows then I'll make a series out of it. (I already planned to but it would be nice if you guys want a series too). So hope you enjoy, Favorite, Follow, all that jazz. -Dragon** **Fox side note: "I love me some smol Neo!"**


End file.
